Superstar
by Irhaboggles
Summary: Even though Shilo is confined to her bedroom, it is still her greatest dream and goal to meet her celebrity crush, Blind Mag, in person, and she is sure that, one day, somehow, it will happen. It just has to! But for now, her dream is only just that. But dream or not, it is still a beautiful thing that Shilo loves to lose herself in whenever she can.


Sitting alone in her bedroom, Shilo stared vacantly up at all the posters that lined the walls. They were of her favorite singer and celebrity: Blind Mag, and even though it looked as though Shilo were only staring up at the posters in order to kill some time, behind her glazed eyes and vacant expression was a wild fantasy, vivid and elaborate, and she was completely and utterly lost in it. She whispered out words that only she could hear, though she liked to pretend that the posters on the walls could hear her too. She liked to imagine that Mag could come to life and step right out of those posters and into her bedroom.

"This is wrong but, I can't help but feel like there ain't nothing more I'd pay," she murmured up at the posters, envisioning the singer coming to life to speak with her. "Misty morning comes again and I can't help but wish I could see your face..." her lips slowly turned upward in a dreamy smile as she continued to study Mag's beautiful face. "I knew from the first note you sang, I'd be breaking all my rules to see you... You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name," her smile grew even dreamier as she continued to think about Mag.

Truly, from the very first time Shilo ever heard Mag perform, she had been smitten. No other would could describe it. From that very first note of that very first song, Shilo had been enchanted by the gorgeous soprano. And her celebrity crush had only grown over the ensuing years. It was her greatest dream to get to meet the singer in person, even though she knew the odds of such an occurrence were low for her. For one, what were the odds that a totally normal and mundane girl such as herself would ever be able to even get close to Blind Mag in person, let alone speak with her one-on-one? For another, she had a highly overprotective father who wouldn't even let her out of her bedroom, let alone the house. It was more likely that she would be able to turn into a butterfly and fly away than it was for her father to ever let her go and see one of Mag's live shows.

But even though Shilo was well aware of how low her odds were, her dreams of getting to see Mag in real life never stopped. Instead, she could only smile up at Mag's posters and imagine and dream.

"So dim that spotlight! Tell me things like, 'I can't take my eyes off of you'!" Shilo pleaded softly, imaging Blind Mag turning to her and touching her cheek as she commended Shilo on how lovely she was. It was her guiltiest and most unrealistic pleasure.

"I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you," Shilo admitted next, thinking about how unlikely it was that she would ever be anything other than just another face in the crowd to someone like Blind Mag. Shilo was well aware of how many fans Mag had. The front row of her concerts were always packed to the brim with screaming, adoring fans, quite a lot of them being young women just like Shilo. There really was nothing unique about her. But even so, she couldn't help but dream that someday, somehow, she would become special to Mag.

"Give me a photograph to hang on my wall," Shilo whispered, both to the fantasy singer in her head and to the one empty space on her bedroom wall. That empty space was intentional, created by Shilo to be a perfect fit for a future picture that she wished to obtain from Blind Mag directly. And it would happen! Someday, somehow, Shilo would meet Mag face to face, and a personally-signed photo would be the proof! She already had that space cleared out on the wall just for the occasion. Now all she needed to do was make it happen! "...Superstar..."

But as determined as Shilo was, she knew that she was still a long way off from ever getting to achieve her dream. For right now, all she had were the posters to keep her company, each of which had been bought online. So even though Shilo did have a piece of Mag with her right in her very own bedroom, each and every piece had been purchased vicariously, and never once had Shilo ever received anything from a live show.

"The morning loneliness," she sighed as this bitter realization sank into her head, "comes around when I'm not dreaming about you. When my world wakes up today, you'll be in another town," she continued. Sitting on her nightstand was a pamphlet detailing Mag's most recent tour dates. The next one was going to take place halfway across the country. Of course, Shilo would be able to watch it on TV, but that was nothing in comparison to actually being there in the crowd and witnessing it unfold up close and personal. But even when Mag did have a concert in their hometown of Sanitarium, Shilo was still never able to attend.

"But I knew when I saw your face I'd be counting down the ways to see you," Shilo continued to promise Mag's posters. No matter when or where Mag performed, Shilo never missed a single concert and she was certain that she would make it out to see one in person eventually, even if it took years to do so. She could only hope Mag wouldn't retire before then.

"And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name," Shilo's face went vacant and dreamy again as the visions of Mag's fantasy concert swept through her head once again. She could see the crowd, and the stage, and the theater. She could see all the screaming, adoring fans, weeping as they listened to Mag's angelic voice. In her mind, Shilo had a front row seat, and she was right there, right in front of Mag, as Mag sang her heart out for the thousands of audience members to hear.

"So dim that spotlight, tell me things like "I can't take my eyes off of you". I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you. But give me a photograph to hang on my wall, Superstar..."

"You played in bars, you play guitar, and I'm invisible but everyone knows who you are!" Shilo continued to sing as she could feel the surge of warm bodies pressed up against her as the entire dream-stadium of hers rose to its feet to cheer Mag on for another job well done. In the background, she could even hear all the screaming and crying and she could see roses being thrown over her head and in front of Mag's feet as she took several elegant bows, her black hair gleaming in the bright, white spotlight. Shilo was clapping just as hard, staring starstruck upward at the singer on her stage. But even though Mag was right there, mere inches in front of Shilo, they were still words apart, and Mag didn't notice her even once as she took her final bow and finally stepped back to allow a ruby red curtain to descend down over the stage, officially ending the show.

Shilo's fantasy ended then and, with a heavy sigh, she finally went to bed, turning away from all of the posters on her bedroom walls and crawling underneath her bedsheets and blankets. She whipped out her phone as she settled into bed.

"And you'll never see how you sing me to sleep, every night from the radio," she sang softly as she scrolled through her music. "So dim that spotlight, tell me things like "I can't take my eyes off of you!" I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you. But give me a photograph to hang on my wall..." she continued to plead until she found the album she wanted to listen to that night. Once she found it, she turned it on and then set her phone on her nightstand, right beside the pamphlet with Mag's tour dates.

"Superstar... Sweet, sweet superstar..." Shilo's eyelids grew heavier and heavier as Mag's heavenly voice gently serenaded her into sleep. Her very last sight before slipping totally away into the dreamworld was of that little blank space on her bedroom wall. The one she was saving for that specially-signed photo of Blind Mag...

"Superstar..."

**AN: Based off the Taylor Swift song of the same name. I literally, randomly got inspired to write this fic while listening to the song and this is the result of that. It was a very impromptu fic, but sometimes my greatest ideas and stories come from the most arbitrary of places. (I don't even know why I was listening to the song. I just was, and I got inspired, and here we are now! Hope you all enjoyed!)**


End file.
